Nueve Lunas
by Crystalina M
Summary: Sora y Yamato han decidido ser padres. Luego de muchos años de relación, el primer hijo de la pareja finalmente está en camino. ¿Cómo podrán sobrellevar la agridulce espera? [Reto de SkuAg para el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Preludio

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic corresponde al reto propuesto por _SkuAg_ en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Consiste en un conjunto de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **NUEVE LUNAS**

* * *

 _«Mujer: en un silencio que me sabrá a ternura,_

 _durante nueve lunas crecerá tu cintura»._

 _ **José Pedroni**_

* * *

 _ **Preludio**_

* * *

—Hagámoslo —dijo con total convencimiento, y el desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de su mujer. Al notarlo, él añadió—: Tengamos un hijo.

Ella, desconfiada como siempre lo fue, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No. Definitivamente su inmenso anhelo de convertirse en madre le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en los de quien tenían en frente. Se miraron fijamente: azules a carmesíes, carmesíes a azules.

Mientras tanto ese segundo pareció hacerse eterno al ser envuelto por el silencio.

En su mirada, él supo leer sus pensamientos: ¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿O es que acaso estoy soñando despierta? Dilo otra vez. Repítelo y así sabré que todo esto no es obra de mi retorcida imaginación.

Y él se lo confirmó:

—Quiero que tengamos un hijo, Sora.

»Quiero formar una familia de verdad y quiero hacerlo contigo.

La pelirroja creyó flotar. No le cabía en el pecho la dicha que la llenó en ese momento. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y ella nada hizo por detenerlas.

Se arrojó a los brazos de ese hombre, su marido, y lo apretó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Él correspondió el gesto con dulzura y le permitió llorar en su pecho.

—Gracias —al fin pudo decir ella entre ese llanto que se mezclaba con sonrisas: la de ella, y también la de él—. Gracias, Yamato _._

* * *

 _ **Nota** : Sé que te dije que lo subiría dentro de unas semanas, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora, antes de que se me salte un fusible otra vez y lo vuelva a cambiar._

 _Muchas gracias por ponerme este reto, linda Sku. Estoy re contenta y entusiasmada :3_

 _Y si hay alguien más aparte de SkuAg por aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Dentro de poco: La primera luna. Será más largo que este intento de prólogo, lo prometo._

 _¡Adiós!_


	2. Primera Luna

**Aclaraciones:** Sé que dije que serían drabbles o viñetas, pero creo que esta vez me excedí un poquito. Tal vez la próxima luna si sea un drabble, pero no confíen mucho en mis palabras, soy la contradicción y la indecisión personificadas, jaja.

* * *

 **NUEVE LUNAS**

* * *

 _«Mujer: en un silencio que me sabrá a ternura,_

 _durante nueve lunas crecerá tu cintura»._

 _ **José Pedroni**_

* * *

 **Primera Luna**

* * *

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación acariciándole el rostro con sus débiles rayos. Se removió bajo las sábanas y, sin abrir los ojos, estiró su brazo en busca de su marido, para abrazarse a él y así poder continuar durmiendo. Pero se llevó una decepción al encontrarse sola: otra vez se había levantado antes que ella despertara. Cuánto detestaba que hiciera eso. Porque no había nada que le gustara más que pasar un rato con Yamato en la cama por las mañanas, abrazarse, acariciarse y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas de enamorados cuando despiertan juntos. Luego ella debería levantarse y, mientras él se alista para ir a trabajar, prepararle un buen desayuno como toda esposa responsable.

Resopló molesta al tiempo que tomaba su celular de la mesita de noche para ver la hora: ¡Las siete! Si no se levantaba enseguida, a Yamato se le haría tarde y tendría que irse sin desayunar. ¿Qué clase de esposa sería si permitía que algo así sucediera?

Salió de un salto de la cama, buscó su ropa interior que había quedado perdida entre las sábanas la noche anterior, se cubrió con una bata y caminó a toda prisa hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, se encontró con él: de espaldas a ella, tarareando una conocida canción de su vieja banda mientras ponía toda su atención en la sartén. Sora carraspeó levemente para hacerse notar.

—Buenos días —saludó él, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que sólo tenía para ella—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Yamato..., deja —dijo seria mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba unos utensilios—. Yo terminaré de freír eso, tú ve a alistarte.

—No es problema, ya casi acabo —replicó tomando de vuelta el objeto con delicadeza de las manos de ella.

Sora se exasperó. ¿Que no se preocupara?

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Él sacó la sartén del fuego y sirvió la tortilla en dos platos que ya estaban puestos en la mesa, junto con un recipiente de arroz, unas tostadas y un té para Sora.

—Te veías tan a gusto que me dio pena —contestó con indiferencia. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de su esposa.

—¡Pero, Yam…! —comenzó a protestar, mas se detuvo al ver la mirada de su marido. Era esa mirada seria pero a la vez tranquila que le dirigía cuando ella se mortificaba por algo insignificante—. Sabes que me gusta prepararte el desayuno —refunfuñó dejándose caer en la silla, resignada. Yamato no tardó en acompañarla.

—Sora… —Tomó una de las manos de ella por sobre la mesa—. Últimamente te la pasas de aquí para allá todo el tiempo: que la nueva colección, que los proveedores, las costureras..., prepararle el desayuno a Yamato; ¡no paras ni un segundo! Y luego te quedas dormida en cualquier lado.

»Me preocupas. Me preocupa tu salud.

Mientras él hablaba, su voz rebalsada de ternura, ella había comenzado a sollozar, desconcertándolo por completo: Sora casi nunca lloraba, no por cualquier cosa.

—Eh… —Levantó suavemente el rostro femenino; ella no pudo mantenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé... Tal vez sí me he estado sobrecargando un poco.

—No vayas al atelier hoy —pidió—; te vendrá bien descansar un día. Yo iré a la oficina, arreglaré un par de cosas y volveré enseguida. —Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, él levantó su dedo índice y se lo puso sobre los labios—. Hazme caso una vez, ¿sí?

Un leve asentimiento de Sora bastó para no alargar la discusión. Yamato se acercó, secó sus lágrimas y la besó en la frente. Sin más, se dedicaron a desayunar; pero para el rubio no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su mujer apenas había tocado su plato. Entonces tomó un trozo de tortilla con los palillos y se lo acercó a la boca. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que se encontraban en el baño, Sora arrodillada frente al retrete, vomitando lo poco que había alcanzado a ingerir.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó una vez que la acompañó hasta la cama para que se recostara nuevamente. Y aunque Sora insistía en que estaba perfectamente, su semblante no decía lo mismo.

* * *

Al final Yamato se fue a trabajar, no sin antes llamar al atelier para avisar que su esposa se ausentaría durante ese día. Y como las cosas en la oficina se complicaron, no pudo regresar a casa temprano como lo planeó. No obstante, le enviaba mensajes de texto cada quince minutos, preguntando cómo se sentía y si necesitaba algo. Sora acabó diciéndole que tomaría una siesta y apagó el celular.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora en el reloj de pared: había dormido bastante, pero sintió como si hubieran sido sólo unos minutos. Se enderezó dispuesta a dirigirse al baño para refrescarse la cara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando un dolor agudo le punzó la cabeza, y de repente todo pareció girar a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo, tomó impulso para ponerse de pie y, con mucho esfuerzo, logró llegar hasta el lavabo. Se atisbó en el espejo; al hacerlo, se notó distinta. No sabía exactamente en qué sentido, pero sí tenía claro que ese día se veía y se sentía distinta. Y teniendo en cuenta todos sus síntomas sólo había un motivo que pudiese explicar aquello.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sin pensarlo, llevada más por la inercia que por conciencia, se dirigió hasta su mesa de luz, buscó su agenda y, al ver el calendario, sacó cuentas: su regla debería haber llegado en esos días; claro que para ella el retraso no era un factor determinante, pues su ciclo nunca fue regular.

Ante la duda, de un cajón de su armario sacó un test que siempre tenía a mano desde que ella y Yamato habían comenzado a buscar el embarazo. Pero el ruido que la puerta principal provocó al abrirse y cerrarse de golpe la detuvo.

—¡Sora, ya llegué!

De inmediato guardó todo nuevamente en su lugar. No compartiría sus sospechas con su marido aún; no lo ilusionaría en vano.

* * *

Miró durante bastante tiempo la prueba de embarazo que tenía entre sus manos, creyendo inconscientemente tal vez que cambiaría el resultado.

Había leído en las instrucciones que ante un resultado negativo, se debía repetir la prueba una semana después, pues a lo mejor ese momento era demasiado pronto para obtener una conclusión fiable.

Salió del baño y fue a la cama, donde Yamato ya dormía profundamente. Se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó.

De pronto quiso llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esa opresión en el pecho?

Por un instante no lo entendió; al segundo todo fue claro: miedo.

¿Y si jamás pudiera darle un hijo a Yamato? Llevaban meses intentándolo, pero hasta ese momento nada habían conseguido.

Sin lograr contenerse más, dejó escapar finalmente las lágrimas. Se aferró con más fuerza a su esposo, quien no tardó en despertar, asustado por sus incontrolables sollozos.

—¿Sora? —Su voz era pura aflicción. No había nada en el mundo que le asustara más que ver a las personas que tanto amaba llorar; aun más si esa persona era Sora, porque ella no lloraba por nimiedades—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Por toda respuesta, Sora negó con la cabeza, hundiendo más, si era posible, su rostro en el pecho masculino.

—No me digas que nada —susurró con ternura, acunándola dulcemente entre sus brazos—. Tú no eres de las personas que lloran por nada, y ésta ya es la segunda vez en el día…

Ella tembló profusamente.

—Abrázame fuerte, Yamato —farfulló, muerta de miedo.

—Pero, Sora…

—Abrázame.

Y él lo hizo. La abrazó contra su pecho, acarició su cabello con infinita ternura hasta que ella logró conciliar el sueño. Él ya no pudo volver a dormir hasta mucho después.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí la Primera Luna. Mi idea era hacer relatos cortos y auto-conclusivos, pero como verán este primer capítulo no cumple exactamente con ambos requisitos. _

_Antes de comenzar a escribirlo investigué sobre embarazadas y primeros embarazos (de hecho mi mejor amiga está de siete meses y la bombardeé con preguntas), porque no quiero meter la pata muy feo, jaja._

 _Espero les haya gustado (en especial a vos, Sku). ¿Se entendió el final, verdad? Si no, pregunten sin miedo ;)_

 _¡Hasta la **Segunda Luna**!_


End file.
